Former Friends
by BreakMan01
Summary: Please R&R! Putting anything here would ruin it for you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or anything else Capcom-owned. Unfortunately, I do own my own characters, location, etc., so none of you can take them without my permission! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Former Friends

"NO!" X looked at his friend, Zero, getting ready to cut the head off of a lone human being, who just so happened to come in at the bad time. "Zero, what has gotten into you? You aren't like this!"

Zero looked up at him, Z-Saber in hand, ready to decapitate the man. "Huh? Oh, hello, X. You don't know me, do you?" Zero was now black and red, and the stylized "Z" on his shoulder was now wicked looking, with many thorns branching off of it. His once blonde hair was now a dark crimson, and it looked as if it was soaked in the blood of the humans who he had once protected. His eyes, once green, were now entirely black with red irises. This was the creation Wily had envisioned. This was Zero, Mk. I, the apple of its creator's eye.

-------------------------------

"Yes, my creation is almost ready. Now all I need is more of that confounded Bassnium to complete it. Forte, come in here!" Dr. Albert Wily called to his strongest creation yet, Forte, a black-armored robot made to defeat Mega Man. Forte marched into Wily's lab, a shadow of doubt growing over him like a blanket.

"I still don't like this, Doctor. You should know that I am the strongest robot ever. I shall defeat Mega Man, just as you wanted." Wily threw a wrench at him, which the cool robot caught deftly in front of him.

"When this creation, 'Project: 0' is complete, he will have more than enough power to destroy that frustration, Mega Man! You are obsolete compared to 'Project: 0'". That was Wily's way of telling Forte to get out of his lab. Forte understood this, but was quite confused as to the reason Wily called him in.

As Forte was walking out, the doctor wrung his hands as he laughed wickedly. This would surely be his best creation.

-------------------------------

"Zero, I command you to let go of that man!" X cried at Zero, but Zero wasn't listening. He was far too crazed to think about anything now. X figured this out, and now capitalized on this. A promise made a long time ago, in a time that was more peaceful.

"Zero, I challenge you to a fight!" X knew that Zero was far stronger that him, but he was ready to try to destroy him. Zero turned his head statically, with the actions of an insane man. His eyes turned amber, and a grin split his face in two.

"Of course, X. I would love to kill you!" He leapt at X with the force of a megaton bomb, but X dodged out of the way before Zero could kill him. X thought, "Oh man, how am I going to have to bring him down?"

--------------------------

The klaxons were blaring out of control. Mega Man and Rush hurried into the central lab, about to meet their doom. They stepped into the room, and found a grisly sight.

Wily was on the floor, halved down the middle, already cauterized. Forte was trying his best to keep from being sliced by the red fury with the green sword. Mega Man charged his buster, ready to fire. He leveled it at the red fiend, when all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down, and realized that he had been sliced in half, and the red robot standing in front of him was grinning maliciously. It looked like fangs had been placed in his mouth.

"No, Mega Man! I was supposed to destroy you!" Forte yelled as he saw the red punk slice into his most hated enemy. Rush was fodder for the killing machine. Forte launched himself at the menace, only to be swatted aside by the doctor's final creation. Forte leveled his buster at the red menace, and fired once, twice, three times! They exploded on it, but it just laughed a hideous and maniacal laugh that would make the devil himself cringe. The last thing Forte ever saw was the shining sword slash into his head.

---------------------------

X strafed at Zero, trying his very best to hit him. But, his aging joints couldn't keep up with Zero's renewed strength, and he kept missing. Zero kept at him like a whirlwind, slicing at thin air every time he tried. X repeatedly missed at his former friend, while Zero repeatedly missed this nuisance. Finally, Zero backed X up into a wall.

"Okay, blue boy, you're going to get it now. You've been a pain in my side, but now it is over. Good bye, friend..." Zero lifted his saber in the air, ready to dissect X. Just as the shining blade came down, though, X leaped out of the way, but the blade still got him. It went through his right foot, making running useless.

"Oh, no. This is it. I'm going to die here and Zero is going to run rampant until he can't kill anything else. Damn it!" X powered up his X-buster at full blast, and just as Zero came up he fired. Zero, now his old self, was ten times faster than he had been fighting by X's side, and now, as the blast tried to engulf Zero, he sidestepped it easily.

"So long, old friend. I am sure I can rebuild you after you die!" With that, he stabbed X in the abdomen, oil seeping out of the wound. X cried out in pain, but expected to die in that very moment. With his remaining strength, he powered up his buster, and just as Zero made the finishing blow, X released his final shot.

Words alone could not have described that moment. The blast met Zero head on, totally vaporizing Zero. Unfortunately, the Z-Saber was still in motion, and it had missed the blast, and went sailing into X, slicing him down the middle. The hero of earth, X, was gone.

----------------------------

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" came a maddened cry from Zero's room. It was almost four in the morning, and Ciel was still awake working in her lab. Ciel was the only one awake, though, so she heard that horrendous scream, and went to investigate.

When she got to Zero's room, he was curled up in a little ball, whimpering quietly. If he wasn't awake before, he was now. She rushed over to him, and it looked to her as if Zero were imitating a small child. She held him as he tried to make himself forget the awful dream.

"Why do I dream," he asked himself. "Why do I have these nightmares?" Ciel brushed back his long blonde hair, and held him longer. Ciel also asked herself these questions. Maybe only the Z-Saber at his waist knows for sure...

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

This is the first of my one-timer fics. Please R&R, because I want to see if I can pull this one-timer stuff off all right. See ya later!


End file.
